


Frat Boy

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Boys Kissing, College, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, frat boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Frat boys are easily Patrick's least favourite people and being caught in one of Pete's pranks only confirms that view but Pete doesn't intend to make things that easy for him





	Frat Boy

Patrick's woken up to the very unwelcome sound of the fire alarm blaring. It takes him way longer than it should to fully wake up and realise what's happening then he goes scrambling. He fell asleep at his desk in his dorm after writing all day so he was so not prepared for an alarm at 4am.

By the time Patrick manages to get a hoodie and sweatpants on the halls are mostly empty so he huffs in annoyance. To get down quickly he takes the maintenance stairs down the back of the building. Just as he gets to the fire exit he sees a boy huddled by the door on his phone. A look at his hoodie tells Patrick he's a frat boy and a look at the fire alarm next to him tells him what happened.

Usually Patrick's way too awkward and introverted to confront anyone, especially a frat boy, but he's tired and stupid. He stumbles the rest of his way down the stairs then glares as the frat boy shoves his phone away and smirks "Better get out there, don't want anyone burning to death"

Patrick scoffs and glares at him "Oh fuck off, I hope they expel you for your stupid prank"

He shoves past the boy out of the building but he follows Patrick and throws an arm around his shoulders "Come on don't be like that"

All Patrick does is elbow him in the side and mutter insults so the boy holds on tighter "What a rude little bitch, you should be nicer to me since I could get us both expelled for this"

This boy is easily the most aggravating person Patrick's ever met but he doesn't seem to be going anywhere. The boy holds onto him all the way out to the car park then doesn't even have the dignity to leave.

After a few long awkward minutes Patrick tries to shove the boy off again but only succeeds to make him hold on tighter "Come on nerd, why're you being like that? Play nice or-"

It's way too late and Patrick's way too tired for this so he growls "Or what? You'll blame me for a stupid frat boy prank? Oh no, how fucking terrifying, I'm shaking in fear. Just fuck off already"

The boy chuckles softly and pulls Patrick closer "Learn to take a joke nerd, I just meant we'll be stuck here a while and could help each other out"

That sounds like the opposite of what Patrick wants so he's silent until people start passing out blankets. It's freezing so he eagerly takes one but is a lot less enthusiastic when the frat boy shoves his way into Patrick's blanket. It wouldn't be hard for him to get one of his own but of course the asshole feels the need to be even more of a dick.

As the boy said the fire alarm doesn't seem to be stopping so Patrick sits down on the curb to wait. The idiot sits with him and pulls the blanket tight around them, huddling right up against Patrick's side. It's annoying but Patrick has to admit the guy is pretty warm against his side which is nice.

They sit a long time in silence until the boy starts running a hand up Patrick's leg which is just too far. Patrick's willing to share a blanket and maybe share some body heat but not to get felt up so he growls "Fuck off creep, go find a girl to grope"

Patrick's getting more annoyed by the second but the guy just leans closer with a stupid smirk "I don't want a girl, I want a man and that's exactly what you are"

The guy laughs when Patrick scoffs and pulls himself closer, grabbing onto the blonds hand even as he tries to pull away "I'm serious, I wouldn't lie to you, you're my little blanket buddy so you get nothing but the truth"

Patrick tries to pull away and say he'd rather just have his blanket back but it does no good. No matter what Patrick says it seems to have no effect so he huffs and gives up. He lets the guy keep holding his hand, slightly enjoying it but telling himself it's just to stop his wandering hands.

After a long time the fire alarm starts ringing so Patrick starts to get up but the hand in his stops him. He's tired and freezing and exhausted so he glares at the idiot next to him again.

Usually his death glare works but the frat boy just smirks "Come with me, I'll give you a good time, let's go warm each other up and have fun"

He says it with complete confidence but all Patrick can do is roll his eyes "Your stupid fuckboy pranks already ruined my night, I'm not going to be the victim of another one. I really don't believe you're gay and I'm not going to get humiliated in the middle of the night by idiot frat boys"

Patrick knows it's silly but he refuses to believe anyone who acts like as much of a stupid fuckboy as this guy is gay. He knows that's probably slightly homophobic but he couldn't care less. He's not going to get his hopes up that a cute guy wants him just to end up ridiculed by a whole house of frat boys.

This time the guy lets Patrick get to his feet but catches his hand again before he can leave "I don't know what your issue is but if you get over it come find me, my names Pete Wentz. You might not want me now but you will one day and when that day comes ask anyone where to find me, they'll know"

Patrick murmurs "They'll definitely know since that egos probably too big to fit though most doors" before walking off. As fast as possible he goes back to his room and collapses in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Patrick's pretty much forgotten all about Pete and goes about his day as usual. This goes on for a week until he gets back from class one day and his neighbour tells him a guy called Pete came looking for him. Immediately all his annoyance with Pete comes flooding back and he's just glad he wasn't here to see the asshole. Rationally he knows playing one prank shouldn't make him hate Pete so much but he can't help it. Stupid frat boys are easily some of his least favourite people and he doesn't intend to change that any time soon.

The next day he gets the same message and ignores it but then there's a knock on his door a few hours later. Patrick's spent the last 3 hours composing so he storms to the door and is ready to yell at whoever is disturbing him. When he sees Pete he silently glares until the older boy shoves his way into Patrick's room. Before Patrick can tell Pete to fuck off the tattooed boy is stretching out on Patrick's bed and grabbing his laptop.

With a click the sounds of Patrick's latest composition fill the room so he slams the door shut. Pete doesn't fight it when he storms over and snatches the laptop back, looking at Patrick with awe "Did you do that?"

As annoying as Pete is, Patrick is very proud of his music and can't help feeling a little proud "None of your business but yes, I'm a music major and I write a lot"

Pete keeps staring at him but manages to stop looking so in awe "That's so cool, I do creative writing and I write lyrics sometimes"

Patrick very clearly knows what Pete's hinting but it sounds like the exact opposite of what he wants. It might be nice to have lyrics for the music he writes but it definitely won't be Pete's lyrics. Patrick's music means everything to him and there's no way he'd ruin that with lyrics about sex and drugs.

When Patrick doesn't say anything Pete gives him another smile that's probably supposed to be charming "We should write together sometime, it could be really fun"

An irrational part of Patrick thinks maybe writing with someone would be amazing but the rational side refuses. Writing with someone would admittedly be a new experience but that someone won't be Pete. If Patrick's going to share his music with someone they'd have to love it just as much as he does and respect his art.

To hide the stupid little part of him begging to say yes Patrick scoffs and moves further away from Pete "I'm not a stupid sorority slut, I'm not going to Netflix and chill with you"

Even when Patrick's trying to be a complete asshole Pete doesn't seem phased by it at all. Even when Patrick moves away and shuts down he just moves closer and keeps pushing "I just want to write with you, I'm not trying to get anything else, trust me dude"

That's something that annoys Patrick so much because Pete sounds so genuine. He sounds like he really does want to make music together, not just get in Patrick's pants. If he were anyone else Patrick would love the opportunity but he just can't trust Pete. There's no way this isn't some kind of prank or scheme but he can't figure out what it is.

Patrick stays silent so Pete finally takes the hint and stands up "I'll leave but if you ever want to write together you know where to find me. We're having a party on Friday, you could come if you want. You don't have to drink or anything, just come hang out with me, I promise we'll have fun"

It does warm Patrick's heart that Pete's trying so hard but he can't give in now. He refuses to be beaten down by a stupid frat boy so he gives one last insult "Hang out with someone I don't even like for 5 minutes before you find a warm body to fall into bed with? I'll pass but thanks for the offer or whatever"

The whole situations so annoying that all Patrick can do is glare at his feet. Luckily he's looking down and misses the hurt that flickers across Pete's face before the older boy quickly hides it. Patrick's made it very clear that he hates him so Pete leaves without another word, feeling like a complete idiot.

Once Pete's gone and Patrick can think rationally again he realises he was too harsh but can't do much now. Apologising to Pete would be too humiliating and awkward so he'll just hope they never interact again.

Even though Patrick knows he'd never go to the stupid frat party he can't help thinking about it all week. The more he thinks about it the more he thinks maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. There's literally nothing that would make him want to go but he can't help feeling curious. It's weird and confusing but Patrick tries to block it out as much as possible.

To his utter annoyance, for the whole of Friday it's all he can think about. He's so distracted that he can't even write music which is usually his escape from his thoughts.

Eventually he gives up and spends the night watching the Back To The Future movies. Halfway through the third one there's knocking on his door which Patrick ignores while grabbing another piece of pizza. There's a moment of silence before there's more frantic knocking and he eventually gets up.

When he opens the door he can't deny he's slightly hoping its Pete but is shocked by what he gets. Pete's standing in the doorway, wearing a leather mini dress and complete soaking wet. When the door opens Pete groans in relief and shoves past Patrick into his room.

Patrick can only stare after him for a long time before closing the door and staring at Pete. The older boy doesn't seem to mind the attention at all and when he sees Patrick watching he shakes his ass "You like it Tricky?"

There's nothing he can really say to that because either answer would be bad. He can't lie and say Pete doesn't look gorgeous but telling him that would be humiliating. Patrick can't stop staring at Pete and it's obvious the tattooed boy knows it. He slowly prowls closer then runs a hand up Patrick's chest "Alright then Patrick, you like me like this? You think I look pretty?"

All Patrick can do is slightly nod which makes Pete's face light up. He starts to lean down to kiss the younger boy but Patrick pulls away in alarm, shoving Pete hard. The older boys wearing ridiculous high heels so when he gets pushed he stumbles and falls straight on his ass. Patrick instantly feels bad so quickly helps Pete to his feet even as the frat boy pouts "You're such a big meanie Patrick, pushing a poor little sorority slut after leading her on"

Before Patrick can tell Pete how stupid he's being the older boy pulls him into a painfully tight hug. Up close the vodka on his breath is disgustingly obvious and he's barely able to stand in the stupid heels. Now the front of Patrick's shirt is wet too so he lugs Pete over to his bed and wonders what the fuck to do. He really doesn't want a wet bed but also really doesn't want to have to take Pete's clothes off. Eventually he chooses the lesser of the two evils and starts stripping Pete.

Patrick was really hoping to be wrong but as expected, Pete's not wearing anything under the dress. It's not a sight Patrick particularly minds but he'd rather have Pete naked under better circumstances. At least it makes it easy to undress though and then Patrick can deal with the idiot. Patrick pointedly ignores Pete's bad dirty talk and dresses him back up in a sweatshirt and briefs then puts him to bed. The thought of sleeping with Pete's been on his mind way more than it should be but this is all wrong. Patrick has no idea what happened at the frat house but he really doesn't care and wants no part of it.

Pete doesn't take long to pass out then Patrick makes up a bed on the floor and falls asleep too.

Patrick's woken up in the morning by someone shoving their way under his blankets and is not happy about it at all. Patrick tries to push them away but they determinedly burrow in with him so he has no choice but to hold them close. Once they stop moving around Patrick tries to go back to sleep but is woken up again by lips on his neck. Grudgingly he opens his eyes and softens a little when he sees Pete cuddling close to him "What're you doing Pete? I'm not gonna sleep with you"

That makes Pete pout as he pulls the pale boy closer "I don't want sex dumbass, just hold me"

He sounds so small and quiet this morning so Patrick lets go of some of his dislike and accepts the cuddling. They lie together until Pete places another gentle kiss on Patrick's neck "Thank you for letting me in"

Patrick likes to think he's a good person even if he's been pretty rude to Pete so far. Leaving Pete outside when he's wet and drunk and dressed like a prostitute would just be cruel. Not wanting to let Pete hurt him is one thing but leaving him in a bad position is very different.

Patrick shakes his head at the fact Pete really thinks he would've ignored him and let him suffer. After a second of hesitation, he kisses Pete's forehead which makes the tattooed boy falter. Gently Pete slides a hand down to link with Patrick's and lies his head on the younger boys chest.

It's weird to be close to someone like this but Patrick can't deny he likes it. After a while Pete's weight against his is starting to get uncomfortable though so Patrick gently gets up. Pete looks adorable curled up in Patrick's blankets with terrible bed head so Patrick knows he's fucked. Falling for a fuckboy would be the biggest mistake ever but not doing it would be almost impossible.

While Patrick gets up the frat boy watches him with soft eyes then gives him a smile "Where you going Tricky? You should stay here with me, the only thing I want is to hang out here with you"

Pete seems to have changed so much since they first met and it's weird but great. Now he actually seems like someone Patrick might like being with which is scary but also kind of nice.

For a while Patrick messes around, making his bed and putting his phone on to charge then looks back at Pete. The frat boys still watching him so Patrick picks up the bundle of wet clothes and holds it out to him with a smirk "Want your pretty clothes back?"

That makes Pete snort as he looks up at Patrick from the floor "What a good little gentleman giving a pretty slut back her pretty clothes"

Patrick laughs as Pete crawls to his feet but cuts off quickly when the older boy puts a hand on his waist. Pete pulls the blond closer to whisper "Do you want me to change? Want me to look pretty for you again?"

It'd be a blatant lie to say that Pete didn't look good in the stripper clothes but not right now. Instead Patrick shakes his head and subconsciously presses closer to Pete "I think I'd rather you stay dressed, I want you to be cute and warm and happy, not in wet whore clothes"

Pete gives the younger boy a soft smile and pulls him closer again so there's barely any space between them. They probably both have morning breath and look like messes but neither could care less. For a second Pete looks like he's going to kiss the younger boy but then he settles for a tight hug.

When Pete pulls back he gives a lazy smile and smoothes down Patrick's hair "Thanks for looking after me pretty boy, I'll see you around ok? Better not ignore me, I know where you live and I'm not afraid to come pester you"

That surprises Patrick a little because he thought Pete said he just wanted to hang out here. He's never been good at hiding his emotions so Pete must notice that he suddenly looks sad. With a laugh Pete leans in to give Patrick's lips a feather light kiss then steps back "Don't look so sad pretty boy, I just need to go help clean up after last nights party. If you're really so sad to leave me you could always come too"

Patrick's been so adamant that he won't hang out with frat boys but suddenly it's all he wants. Pete must notice his face light up because he grabs the younger boys hand and drags him out of the room.

They walk to Pete's frat house in comfortable silence, holding hands and walking as close together as possible. When they get there Pete gives Patrick's hand a comforting squeeze before they go in. As expected it's a mess with cups and empty bottles everywhere and 9 guys attempting to clean it up.

Everyone looks over when Pete comes in and they get assaulted by a chorus of whistles and cheers. Patrick goes bright red and starts to pull away but Pete holds onto him and flips his housemates off "Fuck all of you, this is why I never get laid because you're all so fucking annoying. Patrick already hates me so this isn't gonna help with that"

Pete seems to confident in the fact Patrick doesn't like him which is kind of annoying. That's exactly what Patrick's been trying to get across this whole time it for some reason it still doesn't make him happy. He feels so awkward and unsure so to make Pete feel the same the blond leans in and whispers in Pete's ear "I've started rethinking my view on not liking you so you might have to rethink that view on not getting laid"

Like the complete slut he is Pete moans out loud then yells to his friends "Fuck all of you, you can clean up by yourselves, I have something way better to do"

Before Patrick can say that Pete is not going to be doing him in front of a whole frat he's grabbed around the waist. Pete flings Patrick over his shoulder like a rag doll then carries him into his bedroom.

Despite the blond cussing him out and struggling Pete really enjoys carrying him. When the tattooed boy lies him down on his bed he has to take a second to admire how pretty Patrick looks. Pete made the emo decision of having an all black bed which seems like it was made to suit Patrick. The musicians so pale and delicate that he looks like a work of art spread out on Pete's bed like that. The only thing that could possibly be prettier is if the blond was naked but Pete's trying not to get too hasty.

When Patrick sees the older boy staring he stretches out more and gives what he hopes is a sexy smile. Flirting and acting sexy is so far out of his skill set but it seems to work fine on Pete.

Eventually Patrick looks too good to be lying there alone so Pete sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder "So you're rethinking whether you like me are you?"

Patrick's still really not sure where this is going but he nods slowly and bites his lip "I still wouldn't say I like you but I also wouldn't say I don't like you, we'll just have to see if you can convince me"

From the look on Pete's face Patrick's pretty sure he's going to end up being convinced. It might take a while but he's happy to let Pete do whatever he wants to win his affection.

Pete spends a long time staring at Patrick and just admiring how aesthetically gorgeous he looks. He's so caught up in staring at the blond that he doesn't notice the awkward silence stretching between them. The longer it goes on the more Patrick feels awkward and wonders if he's supposed to be entertaining Pete.

Just as Patrick's about to say something stupid to feel like less of a failure, Pete breaks out of his trance. He lets his hand trail down from Patrick's shoulders and runs it up and down his chest "God Trick you look so fucking good, you either need to let me kiss you or take some clothes off, please baby"

Pete sounds so desperate so Patrick gives in and shrugs his jacket off before dragging Pete into a kiss. It's their first proper kiss but Pete's a freakishly good kisser so it feels completely natural.

Patrick easily lets himself get laid back on the bed as Pete crawls on top of him. Pete's body feels really good on top of his, warm and firm and comforting. While Patrick tries not to loose his head, Pete gets comfortable licking his way into the younger boys mouth. It's better than either of them thought it could be and both feel like they're being taken apart from the inside out.

When Pete finally pulls back both boys are panting and smiling at each other like idiots. Pete leans in to give Patrick a couple more gentle pecks then his eyes are roaming down his body again "This is probably stupid to ask but do you know how freakishly stunning you are? There's no way you don't get told that at least a hundred times a day. I'd literally do fucking anything to get you naked right now, that'd just be a fucking work of art"

The way Pete's looking at him tells Patrick every word he's saying really is true. He might be an annoying slutty fuckboy but he's obsessed with Patrick's body and seems like he's being genuine.

Even though Patrick's definitely not getting naked right now the idea is intriguing. Pete seems to forget about it as soon as he says it and focuses on groping his way up and down Patrick's chest.

Before he starts doing anything he shouldn't be, Patrick pulls him back up for a kiss. After another mind numbingly good kiss the blond pulls back and lazily smiles at Pete "You want me naked on your bed huh? You been thinking about that a lot?"

Pete hums in approval but his eyes stay focused on Patrick's plump wet bottom lip. It looks like the most delicious thing he's ever seen and holding back from kissing it continuously is the hardest thing.

When he sees Pete's not listening to him at all Patrick giggles and runs a hand up under the older boys shirt "My friends Josh and Tyler are artists and I've modelled for them a few times. Once they were doing a lot of work on the human form so I even modelled naked"

That shocks Pete out of his obsessive staring and he gapes at the blond in shock. Patrick's the last person he ever thought would model naked but the thought of that is glorious. He would give up everything he owns to see those pictures and use them as jerk off material for the rest of his life.

Despite it being crazy hot to think about, Pete's also insanely jealous of the guys who took the photos. They're really living out Pete's wet dreams but probably didn't even appreciate how lucky they were.

In awe Pete clashes his lips back to Patrick's then clutches the younger boys face between his hands "I would do anything in the world to see those photos, holy shit. If you want me to I'll fucking change my major to art just to get to see you looking so gorgeous like that"

That makes Patrick laugh and hold Pete even closer "I wouldn't make you go that far but maybe I'll let you see them one day if you're lucky"

After a lot more making out Pete's finally gotten enough of the gorgeous blond to be able to leave him for a bit. His housemates mock him when he goes out but after a lot of cussing them out they send him off again. The house is mostly clean so they don't need any help and he's free to go back to Patrick.

Pete and Patrick spend the rest of the day getting to know each other properly, with a lot of making out in between. By the time Patrick leaves, Pete feels the same as when he's high out of his mind with weed. Patrick makes him so stupidly happy that it almost doesn't feel like real life.

It's too soon to be making stupid big statements but Pete can feel that they're going to have something special. Patrick can be a bitch and probably has a lot of issues but Pete can handle it. He's probably got even more issues so if Patrick's willing to handle him he can definitely handle the blond back. Patrick's got such a perfect mouth so there's many things Pete can do with it to keep the younger boy from talking shit.


End file.
